Current artistic paintings of highest quality and versatility use basically two types of binders: drying oils in oil paints, and binders based on acrylic resins in acrylic paints.
Drying oils present two problems for the artist: the slow drying of the paint, and the use of toxic organic solvents in order to adjust the viscosity and transparency of the paint.
Acrylic resins present problems of loss of volume during drying and lack of transparency of the pictorial layer.
These drawbacks in conventional paints require the development of new binders that will solve the problems set forth above, in order to obtain paints with a fast drying time which do not require organic solvents and present no loss of volume during drying.